


The Crew

by LoveLikeHeaven



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeHeaven/pseuds/LoveLikeHeaven
Summary: A poem of sorts about the members of the Fake AH Crew.





	The Crew

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote about two years ago that I figured I would post. It hasn't been beta'd so let me know if you find any mistakes, thank. Enjoy!

The Kingpin,  
The Right-hand,  
The Golden Boy,  
The Warrior,  
The Wild card,  
The Vagabond. 

The Kingpin, his personality can only be described as the feeling you get when taking a shot of whiskey at three in the morning. A man who not only dreamed of, but built an empire. And in the process got a unexpected family he would do anything to protect.

The Right-hand, the advisor to the king. He's probably the nicest person you'll ever meet, always doing his part to help out. A man who is the sun that shines in the darkest of days. Loyal too, willing to do anything and everything for the people he cares about.

The Golden Boy, like a match bathed in the seductive golden glow of the fires it creates. He is the rightful heir to the throne of their so called kingdom. Long may he reign.

The Warrior, whose talent for explosives seeming to come from his soul instead of his brain, the blood running through his veins like gasoline waiting for a spark. 

The Wild Card, a 5'4 man from Boston with a silver chain around his neck and a cowboy hat atop his head. The shortness of his stature entirely expunged by his personality, the boom of thunder that comes after the silence of a lightning strike. 

The Vagabond, the mad king with a cracked crown atop his head looking for anything and anyone to kill. Body pumping with the carbonation of an immeasurable number of diet coke's. He is every temptation you're told not to give into. He owns this city.

The Kingpin,  
The Right-hand,  
The Golden Boy,  
The Warrior,  
The Wild card,  
The Vagabond.


End file.
